Absurdalne spotkanie
by Jaquiele
Summary: To miał być zwykły dzień. Jednak w życiu Viveki rzeczy mają to do siebie, że rzadko idą po jej myśli. Jednak to lato będzie w życiu studentki niezapomniane, dzięki absurdalnemu "spotkaniu" z porschem. Bo w końcu, po co komu kierowca! Zwłaszcza kiedy granice między czarnym a białym zaczynają się zacierać coraz bardziej, natomiast twoje studia i problemy rodzinne nie mają końca. OC
1. Chapter 1

-Viv, nie śpij! –głośny wrzask wyrwał czarnowłosą dziewczynę z rozmyślań.  
-Co? Przecież już nie śpię!  
-To się rusz! Nie dostajesz kasy za bezczynne siedzenie, a głośniki same się nie podłączą.  
Kobieta westchnęła głęboko.  
-Viveka! –jej szef był najwyraźniej nie w humorze. –Tu masz projekt, rozstaw sprzęt zgodnie z nim. I pośpiesz się na miłość Boską!  
-Idę, idę…  
Podniosła się z krawężnika i otrzepała spodnie.  
'Tylko podłączysz te głupie głośniki i możesz wracać!' – pocieszyła się w myślach.  
Szybko znalazła w pudle przelotkę do głośników oraz długi zwój kabli i ruszyła na scenę. Rozejrzała się za schematem i szybko porównała go z rzeczywistym stanem nagłośnienia. Po jakichś 40 minutach wyprostowała się i dumna spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Wszystkie głośniki i wzmacniacze były podłączone, mikrofony porozstawiane, dokładnie tak jak kazał jej szef.  
-Panie Howell! –rzuciła śpiewnie odwracając się. -Skończyłam! –dorzuciła z uśmiechem.  
-Świetnie. –obejrzał jej pracę i kiwnął głową z aprobatą, po czym zerknął na zegarek. – Możesz iść Venture, wypłatę dostaniesz jak skończymy całą tą imprezę.

* * *

Nucąc pod nosem _'I'm coming home'_ Skylar Grey, Viveka upchnęła włosy pod kaskiem. Sprawdziła czy ma ze sobą wszystkie dokumenty i telefon, a kiedy skończyła, zsunęła szybkę na oczy, zarzuciła na ramię torbę, po czym siadła na swój motocykl.  
-'_Tell the world i'm coming home._' –powtórzyła po raz ostatni i przekręciła kluczyk.

* * *

-Prime, ja ci mówię, że nic mi nie jest! I definitywnie chcę na ten patrol! –tłumaczył żywo gestykulując Jazz.  
-Ratchet mówi co innego. –warknął czarny mech.  
-Stary no! Spójrz, czy te optyki – no dobra – czy ten wizjer może kłamać?  
-Z pewnością tak. –stwierdził bez żadnych oporów.  
Sabotażysta puścił tą uwagę mimo audio receptorów i zwrócił się w kierunku dowódcy.  
-Optimusie, proooszę! Wiesz, że nienawidzę siedzieć w jednym miejscu. Poza tym to tylko patrol!  
-Ratchet? –Peterbilt spojrzał na medyka, który z niechęcią skinął głową.  
-Tak, zaraz go chyba rozerwie.  
-Jeest! Znaczy się, dziękuję sir! –poprawił się salutując przed Optimusem.  
Ironhide tylko uderzył dłonią w czoło.

Szybko oddalając się od bazy sabotażysta włączył jakąś stację muzyczną i pogłośnił utwór. Jak na razie jego patrol przebiegał spokojnie i nic nie wskazywało na zmianę.  
**Jazz, zgłoś się.** ktoś wywołał go na com-linku.  
**Yo Prowler.** rzucił wesoło, przyciszając muzykę.  
**Jazz, proszę cię, nie nazywaj mnie tak.-** po krótkiej przerwie dodał. **Jakieś sygnały wroga?**  
**Żadnych Conów w pobliżu.**  
**Kontynuuj patrol, później zdasz mi raport. Prowl, bez odbioru.**  
Gdy głos jego przyjaciela umilkł, Jazz odprężył się i powrócił do słuchania.  
Nagle na jego konsoli rozbłysło kilka kontrolek i rozległ się pisk.  
-Co do jasnej…? Szlag.  
Na jego radarze wyświetlił się czerwony punkt oraz kod, aż zbyt dobrze znanego Decepta.  
_Barricade._

* * *

Kobieta była już w połowie drogi do domu, gdy nagle wyminęło ją białe porsche. Gwizdęła cicho patrząc za nim z uśmiechem.

_"Niezła zabawka..."_

Nagle z bocznej uliczki drogę zajechał jej radiowóz, lekko zawadzając o jej przedni błotnik, w efekcie czego przewróciła się razem z motocyklem. Przeklinając, poderwała się szybko z ziemi nawet nie zdejmując kasku, tylko poirytowanym ruchem podbiła szybkę do góry.  
-Patrz jak jedziesz baranie!- wrzasnęła wykonując w jego kierunku międzynarodowy gest. Oczekiwała co najmniej, że wyjdzie i zacznie wypisywać jej mandat, albo chociaż ją zgani za wulgarność.  
Ten natomiast nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, wciąż tylko siedział z rękami na kierownicy, wbijając spojrzenie w młodą studentkę. Wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła do stacyjki mrucząc pod nosem, jednak w tym momencie policjant najwyraźniej wcisnął gaz i z impetem ponownie uderzył w jej motocykl, tym razem jednak udało jej się utrzymać maszynę w stojącej pozycji.  
Po chwili otrząsnęła się z szoku i szybko zsiadła, po czym ruszyła w stronę policjanta.  
-Pogięło cię facet?! Wiesz ile kasy wywaliłam w to cudo?! –wrzasnęła wściekła wskazując na pozdzieraną neonową farbę. – Czy ty w ogóle wiesz… JEZU!  
Kierowca radiowozu po prostu…zniknął na jej oczach. Wtem rozległ się syk oraz dziwny zgrzyt.  
Jednak to, co niemal przyprawiło Vivekę Venture o traumę stało się niecałą sekundę później.  
ŁUP!  
Radiowóz został dosłownie zdjęty przez… _białe Porsche_, które z ogromną prędkością w niego wjechało.  
Brunetka po raz trzeci upadła na drogę, boleśnie obijając sobie przy tym siedzenie.  
Z horrorem patrzyła na scenę rozgrywającą się przed jej oczami

* * *

Gdy Jazz zobaczył Barricade'a w polu widzenia zamarł na chwilę.  
Przed Conem stał jakiś człowiek w kasku i poturbowany motocykl. Chwilę później wróg zaczął transformować.  
-Po moim trupie stary. –mruknął do siebie, wciskając gaz do maksimum.  
Kilka sekund później przygrzmocił w niego z dużym impetem, w efekcie czego Barricade'a odrzuciło parę dobrych metrów i zaczął dachować.  
Nadal patrząc na niego, pospiesznie zeskanował człowieka w kasku.  
Całe szczęście nadal żył.  
Wtedy właśnie Mustang transformował do swojej pełnej postaci. Jazz bez zastanowienia zrobił to samo.  
-Uciekaj stąd! –krzyknął do właściciela motocyklu, odwracając głowę w jego stronę, jednak tamten ani drgnął.  
Nagle usłyszał wrzeszczącego po cybertrońsku przeciwnika, a chwilę potem dostał mocny cios w klatkę, który powalił go na ziemię. Niewiele myśląc, Cade rzucił się na leżącego Bota.

* * *

_„Wiej!"_ wrzeszczał jej mózg, ale Viveka nie była w stanie się ruszyć, zszokowana widokiem przed nią. Obydwa samochody zmieniły się w kilkumetrowe roboty. Jeden z nich odwrócił się do niej i chyba coś krzyknął, a chwilę później ten drugi go uderzył i przygwoździł do ziemi.  
_„Boże, Boże, Boże…"_ kołatało jej się w głowie, gdy na wpół przytomna gapiła się otępiała na scenę przed nią.  
W pewnym momencie coś błysnęło, huknęło i jakaś część śmignęła jej nad głową. To przywróciło kobiecie w miarę możliwości trzeźwość myślenia. Popatrzyła na biały kawał blachy kilka metrów od niej, po czym ponownie zwróciła się w stronę robotów i głośno wrzasnęła.  
Przerażona obserwowała jak jeden z nich skoczył w jej kierunku, chyba tylko cudem omijając i nie miażdżąc. Upadłszy za nią znów zmienił się w radiowóz i odjechał z piskiem.  
Natomiast drugi robot przyklęknął przed nią.  
-Nic ci nie jest? –spytał spoglądając na Vivece.  
_„Ten. Robot. Mówi."_  
Ta świadomość uderzyła ją niczym solidny cios kijem.  
_„Piekło. Jestem w piekle."_ przeszło jej przez myśl.  
-Ja wypadam… -jęknęła, po czym urwał się jej film.  
Jazz spojrzał na człowieka przerażony. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.  
-Czemu tu nie ma Ratcheta? –mruknął nerwowo.  
Co on ma teraz niby zrobić? Skan wskazywał, że nadal żyje, jednak wcale się nie ruszał.  
_„Może miał zwarcie jak Prowl?"_ wpadło mu do głowy, gdy usiadł delikatnie obok człowieka.  
Biedak nie miał pojęcia, że to tylko omdlenie…


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy się obudziła, potrzebowała kilka chwil, by dotarły do niej wszystkie wydarzenia sprzed omdlenia. Na głowie nadal miała kask, który zaoszczędził jej siniaka po zemdleniu. Z mało eleganckim stęknięciem podniosła się na łokciach i rozejrzała. Po lewo była pusta droga, przed nią siedział robot, natomiast po prawej leżał pozdzierany motocykl.

Brunetka odetchnęła, po czym z powrotem położyła się na asfalcie zamykając oczy. Po kilku sekundach jednak otworzyła je błyskawicznie i poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej. Z ust wyrwał jej się pisk. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie z nadzieją, że to tylko zły sen.

Ale robot nadal był tam gdzie wcześniej. Tym razem jednak wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Czy cokolwiek ową rękę przypominającego.

-Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci...

Kobieta zerwała się z wrzaskiem na nogi i rzuciła w stronę motocyklu.

Jazz westchnął wstając.

-Chyba wolałem jak był nieprzytomny...- mruknął i złapał człowieka w pół, uważając, żeby go nie zranić.

-Ja nawet nie mam dzieci!- wrzasnęła Venture zakrywając się rękami.

Autobot podniósł ją na wysokość swojej twarz i delikatnie posadził na swojej ręce. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem motocyklista będzie trochę spokojniejszy. Jego teoria okazała się być trafna. Viv widząc odległość między sobą a jezdnią zadziwiająco szybko znalazła się na środku jego ręki.

-Jak już skończyłeś krzyczeć...

Kobieta przerwała mu.

-Przysięgam, nic nikomu nie powiem! Nawet mi nie uwierzą. Błagam, ja chcę żyć!

Jazz pokręcił głową. Sam i Mikaela zareagowali o wiele lepiej, mimo, że od razu poznali cały zespół.

-Posłuchaj, nie mam zamiaru robić ci krzywdy. Ale musisz mi obiecać, że nikomu nie wspomnisz o tym spotkaniu, dobrze?

Przerażona kobieta pokiwała głową i wykonała jakiś gest nad sercem.

-Jak kocham swoje życie!

Ignorując dziwną obietnicę, mech powoli opuścił rękę z Venture i zsunął ją na ziemię. Jazz musiał powstrzymać się od śmiechu, kiedy kobieta momentalnie rzuciła się za motocykl i skuliła.

-Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymasz słowa kolego. Inaczej...- tu wymownie urwał i szybko transformował, by ukryć uśmiech.

Viveka uniosła głowę znad pojazdu i spojrzała na oddalające się porsche. Kiedy jej emocje trochę ochłonęły, pewna rzecz przykuła jej uwagę.

-Kolego?!-wrzasnęła oburzona podrywając się na nogi.

Jednak źle przewidziała odległość buta od koła i "wyrżnęła orła". Kilkla przekleństw wyrwało się z jej ust.

* * *

Kiedy kobieta wróciła do domu, wprowadziła motor do garażu i zaczęła grzebać w szufladach stołu. W większości były tam narzędzia, trochę gwoździ, zwoje cyny, a nawet nóż. W końcu na dnie jednej z nich znalazła tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady i bez zastanowienia wpakowała do ust kilka kostek. Resztę odłożyła i odwróciła się, zaczynając oględziny swojego kawasaki.

Niemal cała farba na przodzie była pozdzierana, światła do wymiany, jedna rączka lekko wygięta. Widząc to Viv jęknęła i schowała głowę w rękach.

-ZA CO TO?!-krzyknęła sfrustrowana.

Chwilę później usłyszała wesołą melodie sygnalizującą przychodzące połączenie. Jej młodsza kuzynka Cathy była chyba jedyną osobą z rodziny, która dobrowolnie rozmawiała z Venture. Kobieta głośno westchnęła i odebrała.

-Cześć Vivi. Co u ciebie słychać?

Po tych słowach studentka zaniemówiła na chwilę. Głos Cathy miał wesoły ton..._ "Kiedy to dziecko ostatni raz się chociaż uśmiechnęło...?"_

-Cathuś, wszystko w porządku?

-Oczywiście! Ale to zwykle ja siedzę cicho a ty gadasz.

Trafne stwierdzenie. Większość ich rozmów polegała na milczeniu, ewentualnie czasem wtrąconemu zdaniu Cathy oraz nieustannej paplaninie Viveki.

"_Bystry dzieciak._"- przemknęło jej przez głowę. -Tak, tak! Wybacz, zdziwiłaś mnie trochę, zwykle nie dzwonisz na weekendzie. I na pewno nie taka wesoła. Powinnam o czymś wiedzieć młoda panno?

-Jestem w parku i wcinam lody. I zanim zdążysz zapytać, tak jestem SAMA.

Viv tylko się roześmiała. To nie tak, że nie ufała swojej kuzynce, czy nie chciała jej szczęścia. Ale Cathy nie była zbyt lubiana w szkole i dla innych wydawała się być cicha i zamknięta w sobie, w przeciwieństwie do Viveki w jej wieku. Dlatego radosny nastrój dziewczyny budził w niej mieszane uczucia.

-No wiesz, są wakacje, buzują hormony, cuda się zdarzają!

-No wiesz co?-nastolatka udała oburzoną.-Nie wierzysz w mój urok osobisty? Jestem urażona.

Teraz Venture naprawdę się zaniepokoiła. Jej kuzynka niemal nigdy nie żartowała!

-Cathy, skarbie, na pewno wszystko w porządku...?

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Po minucie jednak Cath odezwała się znowu.

-Viv? Muszę spadać, okej? Właśnie przyszła Cedes, zadzwonię kiedy indziej, dobra?

-Ca...-nie zdążyła jednak dokończyć, gdyż ta się rozłączyła.

Wcześniejsze plany wzięcia się za motocykl poszły w zapomnienie po tym telefonie. Viveka wyszła z garażu, po drodze łapiąc resztę czekolady. Kiedy weszła do kuchni, odruchowo zajrzała do lodówki, po czym wstawiła wodę na kawę. Tak, ten dzień był definitywnie męczący.

Kiedy dzwonek telefonu rozległ się po raz kolejny, Viv nawet nie spojrzała na rozmówcę, odbierając.

-Co?-burknęła i w tym momencie usłyszała brzęk blachy.

-Nic, stoję właśnie pod twoim domem ciołku, ale drzwi są zamknięte, a garaż otwarty i się zastawiam czy żyjesz.

-Issa, wiesz gdzie trzymam klucze...

W tym momencie usłyszała uderzenie drzwi o ścianę i odłożyła telefon.

Issolve Voxthord była najlepszą przyjaciółką Venture, mimo, że obie kobiety różniły się niesamowicie. Issa była ciemną blondynką o karmelowej skórze i niebieskich oczach, interesowała się modą, dziennikarstwem i uwielbiała imprezy. Ubrana była w czarne spodnie i fioletowy top z nadrukiem "Party all night long". Na jej twarzy jak zwykle gościł szeroki uśmiech.

-Co tam słychać lala? Zamknęłam ci garaż, tak swoją drogą to gdzie rypnęłaś? Farbę to chyba można kurde płatami zdejmować z tego twojego cacka. Ej, wszystko w porządku? Masz jakąś minę, no, nie taką. I czego jesteś cała w piachu? Ej, tobie lala krew chyba leci z ręki!

-Możesz przez chwilę być cicho?-jęknęła opierając głowę o stół.

Issolve wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła z kuchni, parę sekund później wracając z apteczką. Bez słowa złapała przyjaciółkę za ramię i zaczęła opatrywać jej ramię. Mało kto patrząc na blondynkę domyślił by się że jest ona studentką medycyny i to całkiem dobrze rokującą.

Kiedy skończyła, wyłączyła gaz pod czajnikiem i zrobiła dwie kawy.

-Lala, co się stało?

Viveka wzięła łyk kawy, parząc sobie przy tym nieco usta i odchyliła się na krześle. Zastanawiała się nad powiedzeniem przyjaciółce prawdy, ale nie była pewna czy ta jej uwierzy. Zawsze mogła to uznać za wytwór jej wyobraźni. W końcu jak zemdlała to uderzyła głową o ziemię, choć miała kask.

-Minęło mnie boskie porsche, zagapiłam się trochę i walnęłam w krawężnik.-odpowiedziała w końcu krzywiąc się. - W dodatku Cathy do mnie dzwoniła.

Blondynka zawahała się. Z jednej strony wiedziała, że Vivi nie utrzymuje zbytnio kontaktów z rodziną, jednak jej głos wskazywał na to, że coś jej leży na sercu.

-To chyba dobrze, co nie?

-Niby tak...Issuś, nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham ją i w ogóle, ale... Cath to nie jest towarzyska osoba, ani wesoła... Z tego co kiedyś z niej wyciągnęłam w szkole niezbyt ją lubią, nie ma raczej przyjaciół, a dziś do mnie zadzwoniła roześmiana, a po kilku minutach się rozłączyła mówiąc, że musi kończyć bo "przyszła Cedes". Kto to w ogóle jest ta _Cedes_?! Martwię się o nią. Do jej opiekuna nigdy się nie mogę dodzwonić, więc nie wiem co sie dzieje.

Załamana Viveka wstała z krzesła, wzięła obie kawy i poszła do salonu, Issolve tuż za nią. Po chwili obydwie siedziały na kanapie z padami w ręku, czekając aż załaduje się gra.

* * *

Matko, przepraszam tych, którzy czekali aż zrobię update tej historii! I jednocześnie szacun dla Was! Od teraz postaram się dodawać rozdziały mniej więcej, co tydzień, dwa. Na pytanie czy Viv pozna autoboty - cóż, wyjdzie w praniu jak to mówią! ;) Trzymajcie się ciepło,

Jaquie!


End file.
